James Potter's Twin
by SnapesDementor
Summary: Go through school with the marauders and James' unsuspecting twin. Only the two of them know that they're related though.
1. Chapter 1

James' POV

I looked around the platform. She had to get here soon. It's 10:55; the family had to be on time. They are known for that stuff.

My sisters name is Jamie Ariah Roland. She goes by Ariah, though. We never wanted to have that similar of names. Imagine that, James and Jamie; it would be annoying. She was adopted by the Roland family, a pureblood family. The thing is, we are both half-bloods.

She was supposed to meet me on the platform before the train left. She wasnt here and it is freakin me out. Call me overprotective if you want because i know that its true. If something happened to her i will be cracking skulls.

I was getting too caught up in my thoughts. I looked at my watch. 10:59. Crap. I ran my hands through my hair. Im worried sick.

Then i could breathe normally; Ariah had just appeared through the brick wall.

I ran up to her and grabbed her trunk. She had her bag and we shot towards the train. I had just gotten on when the train started to move. I dropped the trunk in the hall and held out my hand to her. She grabbed my hand and jumped. I pulled hard and we collapsed to the floor and broke out laughing.

"You are lucky you trust me." I teased her, between my laughs.

Ariah somehow found a way to scowl and laugh at the same time. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and i pulled her up. I reached into my pocket and held out a few homemade stink bombs.

She smiled. I handed her half of them and grabbed her trunk. We stood side by side as we walked down the corridors, dropping stink bombs at every open door. The bombs rolled into the compartments and erupted, causing dark green smoke to billow out of the compartments. We came to the end of the hall and i opened a compartment and ushered her in.

I leaned in "room for two more?" I asked from behind Ariah's shoulder.

There were three boys in the compartment. A tall, scrawny boy with lengthy black hair; an average-height brown-haired boy, and a pudgy light brown haired boy.

The one with black hair shrugged. "Sure." He said

Ariah sat down near to the door and i picked up her trunk and sluggishly pushed it in the luggage rack above her head. I took the seat between her and the brown haired boy.

"I'm James." I said, nodding my head.

"Sirius." Said the black haired boy.

"Yeah." I said, confused. "I'm serious, my name is James."

He sighed. "That is such an old joke. My name is Sirius Black."

"Oh" i said

Ariah laughed. "That has to stink. " she said to him

"Just a bit." He replied chuckling.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Said the boy next to Ariah 

"And this is Peter Pettigrew." Remus said, gesturing to the mousy boy next to Sirius.

"And I" Ariah said dramatically "am Ariah. Just Ariah"

"We'll Ariah just Ariah," Sirius said, mockingly. "Nice to meet you; I'm Sirius."

"You are?" She asked smirking. "I would peg you as the prankster."

"Too right you are." He said, a smirk sliding across his face also.

I could see Remus roll his eyes. He must be the "mature" type of guy. How did he end up with Sirius? Or Peter for that matter.

"So? You look like the girly, pureblood type of girl." Sirius commented

"Not at all. What made you think that?" She asked scrunching her face in confusion.

"Maybe its your dress." I said, causing her to blush

"Dang!" Ariah muttered. "Stupid 'family'"

"Tell me about it." Sirius spoke up.

"Not the best family, huh?" Ariah asked Sirius

"Ariah dont" i started

"Nah, its fine uh Josh was it?" Sirius said to me

"James" i said

Silence fell. I could see Ariah smirk at me, she always did that; how rude.

"Right." Sirius said, awkwardly. "So, do you have a pranking background?"

I nodded. "Yeah, when Ariah and I went to the same school, we were a team."

All six eyes widened in shock.

"You guys knew each other before you came here?" Remus asked.

Ariah chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Anything off the cart?" a woman called from the hallway.

"Oh!" Sirius exclaimed. "I want some." and exited the compartment, followed by Peter and I.

I grabbed an oversized armload of sweets and carried them into the compartment. I sat down and Ariah leaned over and grabbed a chocolate frog.

"I get the card." I warned her

She rolled her eyes. "Yes sir." she said with her mocking fake voice.

I saw Remus and Sirius exchange a glance.

I heard Ariah gasp.

"What?" I asked her

"You aren't getting this one." She said, stuffing the card in her satchel.

"What? yeah I am. That was the agreement." I exclaimed

She stuck her tongue out.

I sighed. "You owe me kid." i said, slumping back into my seat. "What was the card anyway?"

Uh-oh. The sly look. I am going to regret giving the card to her.

"I'm not telling." she gloated, crossing her arms and turning to Remus.

"Hey." Ariah said brightly to him.

Remus chuckled. "Hey!" he said, waving his arm in an over-enthusiastic manner.

My jaw dropped. "You have to tell me."

She didnt even acknowledge that I had spoken. She just continued her conversation with Remus. I glanced at Sirius who was just eating his sweets and had a look on his face that clearly said that he was planning something.

I switched seats over next to him. "So," I started, catching his attention. "What are you planning?"

He raised his eyebrow. "I see you're familiar with the expression. So you weren't lying about being a prankster."

I feigned being offended. "What?" i gasped. "I would never lie to you."

"Oh of course not." Sirius mocked.

"Hey ladies." Ariah called. "we should change soon, and I suggest now, because I'm leaving to change."

"You could stay here." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You're eleven. Act like it." she grabbed her robes and left the compartment.

The weird part is, she didn't come back.

Ariah's POV 

After I changed, i just decided to find another compartment. I figured that James could talk to the three boys 'better' if I wasn't there. Boys are weird like that. I bet he and Sirius are scheming though.

I walked down the corridor, knocked(you never know if people are changing), and a girl with bright red hair opened the door. When she saw me, her eyebrows raised.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey." i smiled at her. "Is there an empty seat in here?"

"Yeah, come on in." a smile split her face.

Well, dang this girl is happy.

I walked in and saw a boy with long, black hair sitting next to the window on the left. I decided to sit on the right bench though.

"I'm Ariah." I said cheerfully.

"I'm Lily and this is Severus." she said, gesturing to the boy.

"Hi." i smiled

He nodded, looking out of the window.

"So have you been without a compartment this long?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, no." I said quickly. "I was in a different compartment with four boys and left to change. I decided to leave them alone because guys tend to not get to know each other if there is a girl there."

"Oh," Lily said simply. "Well maybe we can meet them later. What house do you think you will be in?"

"I don't know," i said "my parents want me to be in Slytherin though."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because they're purebloods, so naturally, only 'respectable' wizards get into Slytherin." i said, putting air quotes around 'respectable'.

"I see what you mean." Severus said, while Lily just looked confused.

"But why does it matter?" she asked.

"Things in the wizard world are different when it comes to houses and blood types." I rolled my eyes

"Oh." Lily said quietly.

"I honestly don't get it." i said loudly. "Though that may be because I am a half-blood myself."

Both Lily's and Severus' eyebrows raised.

"But didnt you say that your parents are purebloods?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I did." i said, shrugging. "I'm adopted." Then my eyes widened. "but they think I'm a pureblood so don't say anything."

"We won't" they said simply.

"But why did you lie to them?" Severus asked.

"My brother was adopted by a family, but they only wanted a boy, so they wouldn't adopt me. My brother looked for a family to adopt me, but the only family that would was pureblood, and would only adopt a pureblood."

"Well that stinks." Lily said sadly.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Its why so many people misjudge me. I show up wearing a dress because thats what my 'family' forces me to wear."

"Well, since you told us your secret," Lily began. "I'll tell you about me. I'm a muggle-born, which made my sister really mad because she isn't a wizard. And Severus lives close by. We have been friends for a while."

"Oh, cool." i said. "at least you know someone."

Severus nodded and Lily beamed

"You're a really cheerful person, huh?" i asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, she is" Severus piped up. "i swear she is going to split her face one of these days."

Lily glared at him playfully. "how rude."

He just smirked at her.

I like these people. They seem nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus' POV

The train stopped and I stood to file out, but Sirius and James bolted out of the door. I turned to Peter who just shrugged his shoulders. I pulled my bag on my shoulder(yes, I have a bag on the first day; sue me).

I followed the crowd out of the train to hear someone calling for first years. I followed where the voice was coming from and saw a man-probably a professor- waiting for the first years.

I was on my way to the man when I heard a BOOM! My head snapped in the direction it came from. A boy was standing frozen to a spot on the ground. I looked around and saw James and Sirius nearby. Well that explains it; to be fair, the boy was older than his first year and it was obvious. So no harm no foul I suppose.

The first years followed the man who introduced himself as Professor Mason, the care of magical creatures professor. We loaded ourselves into boats and set sail across the lake.

I thought about the train ride. I thought of the people that I had met so far. James; he seemed like a troublemaker, thats for sure. Sirius and he would probably be the pranksters; I just hope I wont be the victim of all of their pranks. Peter seemed shy, but he was definitely a follower.

Ariah seemed nice, but she would probably be like her brother. I wonder though, she might turn out fine. I had this weird feeling about her. I shook it off as we docked at the other side of the lake.

We filed into the castle. i was staring at the architecture of the building. The stone and granite swirled around the walls, and on them hung moving portraits. The windows were tall and made of stained glass; almost every window was a mosaic. The doors were all oversized; I suppose everything at Hogwarts is grand.

A woman stood waiting for us. Professor Mason continued into the hall and we turned our attention to the woman.

"I am professor McGonagall." she stated. She had a stern face and I could tell she had no tolerance for shenanigans.

I paid close attention as she explained about the sorting ceremony and the four houses: Slytherin,for the cunning; Gryffindor,for the brave; Hufflepuff,for the loyal; and Ravenclaw, for the wise. She soon disappeared into the hall.

She appeared again and led us into the hall. It had five large table spread across it. Four were parallel to each other, and each housed students. The fifth table was at the far end of the hall. This table seated the teachers.

We were led to the teachers table. A stool sat there with an old wizards hat on it. I looked around the hall and noticed that all of the students were staring in rapt attention to this hat as if they expected it to sing or something.

To my surprise, it did. It belted out a rendition of a song about the four houses at Hogwarts. I looked to the other first years. Some looked surprised, and some not; in fact! they looked bored with the hat.

I noticed that Ariah and James were having some sort of conversation by just looking at each other; I have always thought that it was weird when people did that. James looked confused and Ariah looked annoyed. They both returned their gazes to the front of the hall. I turned my head and noticed Professor McGonagall calling out names from a list.

I havent been paying much attention have I? i though i myself. Okay start over, time to start paying attention.

I stood there as the kids before me were called. Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. A red head girl sorted into Gryffindor, a brunette boy sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus."

I walked to the stool and sat down. I felt the hat slide onto my head and heard a voice.

Sirius' POV

I was ecstatic! I hadn't been sorted into slytherin. Naturally, this would get me into loads of trouble at home, but right now I didn't care. I won't have to deal with the consequences for months. i could enjoy my first year at Hogwarts; I think I will have friends; James, Remus, and Ariah seem like they will be my friends, and I suppose Peter might, I don't know.

I felt someone nudge me and I looked to see who it was. It was Ariah,

"You okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pshhh, of course." I scoffed at her.

"uh huh," she said, not believing me, "But if you're being insecure in your thoughts, I do consider myself your friend." and with that, she turned her attention to another girl, this one a red head.

I smiled. Well, there you have it Black, I told myself, You've made one friend.

I then turned my attention to my food and before I knew it, I was leaning back slightly, holding my stomach and listening to the headmaster, Dumbledore, give his start-of-term speech. He wasn't saying anything important, just what is out-of-bounds, rules, and stuff like that, so it didn't apply to me. i wouldn't be following some, at least. i was going to prank the entire school.

"That's it." I muttered, but James heard me

"What?" he whispered back, leaning towards me, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Our goal is to prank everyone in the school." I said, smirking.

James' mouth stretched into a smirk, not much different than mine. "excellent."

"Boys," Ariah muttered offended, "Aren't you going to invite me to join your prank war?"

"Uh, no." James and I said in unison.

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Dumbledore.

"We are so going to regret that." James muttered

"No we aren't. She would have hindered our success." I said, convincingly.

I saw Ariah smile out of the corner of my eye.

Everyone at the table began to stand up and head out of the hall.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"We have been dismissed to bed Sirius." Remus said, appearing on my right side.

"Oh, right. I knew that."I held my head high and strutted out of the hall. I followed the crowd of Gryffindors heading upstairs.

i swear we had been walking for an hour by the time we came to a stop in front of a portrait. the portrait had a woman wearing a pink dress and singing. When the prefect had convinced her to let us all in, I had discovered that the password was "grindylow."

we filed into the common room and were directed to certain sides to our dormitories. I tried to go up to the girl's dorms-on purpose of course- and found myself in a heap on the floor of the common room. i looked to see that the stairs has morphed into a slide.

After going to my actual dorm, i passed out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariah's POV

I woke to the sounds of a high-pitched voice. I smiled into my pillow and heard Lily say "What was that?"

i played dumb, "I have no idea."

"Well let's find out." Lily said, hopping out of bed.

I followed suit, throwing my robes on over my pajamas.

We rushed down the stairs and discovered what the problem was. Sirius Black stood in the common room with bright pink hair.

"Pink, Sirius?" I said mockingly, "Definitely not your color."

He scowled at me. "Very funny. Do you know who did this?"

"No clue. It's our first day, I dont know anyone yet." I said.

In case you were wondering, i did it, but Sirius doesn't need to know that. I had sneaked up to his dorm and put it in his shampoo bottle. Childish, yes; but I just want to mess with him.

James would know that it was me, but he wouldn't rat me out.

I walked down to the Great Hall with Lily and on our way in, we saw Severus. Lily and I waved to him, he jerked his head to the side. I raised my eyebrow.

"He's an interesting character isn't he?" I said to Lily.

She laughed, "Yeah, he is, he's just shy."

"He just puts out a front huh? interesting" I said deviously "Okay."

"Oh no" Lily said, sitting at the Gryffindor table, "You arent going to prank him or anything right?"

"What?" I gasped, feigning offense."I would never."

She gave me a knowing look.

"okay, seriously though. I don't prank people who are insecure about their worth; it just makes it worse for them." I said quietly "And my pranking isn't supposed to be public. the family would kill me if i got a detention for anything. so my pranks are between you, james, and I okay."

Lily smiled. "Sure."

"What are you birds talking about?" I heard as a pink-haired Sirius sat down on my left.

"Your new hair color, obviously." I smirked.

"Haha very funny" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well i thought so." Remus said, sitting across from me.

i smiled at him, and loaded my plate. The rest followed suit.

Once I was finished, I flung my bag over my shoulder and headed to class, and Remus wasn't far behind.

"Nice pajamas." Remus said, smiling.

I smiled, "Thanks, I am a slow waker-upper."

"Waker-upper?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway,"I said loudly, "I woke up and heard a little girl screaming, so I went to see what happened."

"oh," he said laughing as we entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, sitting at the same table, "Right, that was funny."

"yeah, it was."i said, pulling out my parchment and quill. "Pink suits him."

I saw him smile as the rest of the class filed in. The professor stood in front of the class and began with a lecture on what the rest of the year held for us. I was scribbling dates and assignments for the year down on my parchment and noticed that Remus was doing the same thing. At least i wasn't the only studious person.

at the end of class I packed up my stuff and left the classroom with the rest of the students; however, James and Sirius stood on either side of me and had no problem squishing me between them.

"Youre squishing me." i grunted.

Sirius smiled, "I shall call you squishy."

"no"

"And you shall be mine."

"I belong to no one."

"And you shall be my squishy."

I glared at him.

He smiled widely. I rolled my eyes and hurried passed them.

Remus' POV

I gathered my stuff as the last class if the day, Herbology, and decided to see Madam Pomfrey.

I found the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey tending to a patient. I waited near the door for her and when she saw me, she held up a finger, meaning "hold on a minute." i nodded.

When she finished with her patient, she walked to me.

"If you were wondering about a certain time of the month." she said quietly. "I am prepared for it, and you should talk to the headmaster about the rest of the situation."

"Thank you. i will." i said, turning to leave.

I headed down to dinner; just as I approached the Great Hall, I heard a scream. I rushed down the last flight of stairs to see that Peeves, the schools poltergeist, had poured a bucket of what looked like ice water on James.

I tried not to laugh as I approached them. Ariah, though, didn't even try to stop her laughter. She was bent over laughing. I raised my eyebrow at James, but he was looking at Ariah.

"Stop laughing." he whined.

"No chance." Ariah managed to say, between laughs.

James' eyes glinted. His lips twitched and Ariah stopped laughing. He lunged towards her and she took off running. He followed after her.

I glanced at Sirius as he cheered James on.

"He's going to catch up to her soon." I commented.

"I know." he replied. "Ariah seems cool, but she's still slow."

"Slower than James at least." i said shrugging.

Then James and Ariah shot back into the Entrance Hall. They were speeding towards me.

"Might want to move." Sirius muttered.

"Nope." I replied, "if you stay in one place, they most likely won't knock you down."

And I was right, kind of. Ariah ran behind me and grabbed my elbows to keep herself steady. I was pulled backwards and stumbled a few steps so I wouldn't fall down.

James was right behind Ariah.

"Move Remus." James demanded, trying to get passed me.

"No can do James." I said laughing, as I was being pulled side-to-side.

Sirius barked in laughter. "Dang, Remus, that girl is all over you huh?"

James' head snapped in Sirius' direction.

"What did you just say about her?" James demanded.

I heard Ariah chuckling behind me, I couldn't help but join her.

James was lecturing Sirius now. "She is eleven. She is not 'all over' anyone!"

"Well someone's protective." Sirius teased James.

"OF COURSE I'M PROTECTIVE!" James shouted. "SHE'S-"

Ariah had rushed over to James and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"James." she muttered. "It's fine. He was kidding, trying to get a rise out of you, and looks like he succeeded; people are watching."

I looked around and noticed that she was right. About twenty people were watching the three of them.

"Pff." James scoffed. "I knew that, I was just joking."

"Oh of course you were." Ariah replied, chuckling. "Let's go get dinner."

She walked into the hall, followed by James and Sirius.

"You coming?" Sirius called to Peter and I.

"Well I am hungry." I called, catching up to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariah's POV

We were in the Great Hall when Lily strode in and sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey Ariah." she said.

"Hey Lily." I said smiling. "How was your day?"

"Really good actually." she nodded.

There was a bang on the table. I turned to see Sirius, one hand that hit the table and the

other gesturing to his throat.

"Sirius, what happened?" i laughed.

I know what happened. I put a silencing charm in Sirius' food while he and Remus were making fun of James. When he took a bite of it, he silenced himself. He is a total sucker haha.

He made angry gestures and waved his arms everywhere.

"And his over-exhuberant hand gestures mean what exaclty?" Lily asked

"He cant talk from what I can see." I replied, laughing."Looks like you werent as good as

you thought Sirius."

he glared at me

"Who do you think did this?" Remus asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." James said, smirking.

More angry gestures from Sirius.

"Lily, Remus, do you know how to fix him?" I asked

they shook their heads, much to Sirius' disgust.

"Then we have no hope. Sorry Sirius." I said.

"Well they are the smart ones." James commented, looking at Lily in particular.

Sirius was swinging his arms around again.

"Is there a problem down here?" I looked up to see a brunette prefect.

"Yeah, kind of." i said standing up.

He raised his eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Someone must have pranked Sirius; he can't speak." I said, gesturing to Sirius

"Ah." he said, smiling.'Very amusing. i wouldnt punish anyone for a prank haha. It must have been a silencing charm, which we learned in fourth year." He waved his wand and muttered something and

"THANK GOD!"Sirius shouted, gathering a lot of attention.

"Very well then." The prefect said, "I'm Ray, nice to meet you all. Let me know if theres another prank, yeah? Very funny, they are, I just cant pull them because of the whole prefect thing." He said walking back to his seat.

"Looks like we have found ourselves a friend." James said, grinning.

"That could prove useful for you James." I said.

But who am I kidding? I might use Ray in the future.

I was sitting on the floor in the common room later that day. It was nearing midnight and I was doing homework on the table in front of the couch.

I was writing the last use of dragons blood for my essay when something hit me really hard in my back. I was knocked forward into the table.

"NO!" I shouted as my ink bottle spilled over my essay. Scrambling to find my wand, I picked up my ink bottle and was muttering under my breath "no no no no."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I heard someone say.

I turned to see Sirius standing behind me, arms crossed.

"You still have seven years to make up for a stupid essay." He said, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes as I saw my wand. I picked it up and muttered "Scourgify" and the scattered ink disappeared.

"Have we learned that spell yet?" Sirius asked absentmindedly.

"No." I replied, beginning to put my school stuff back into my bag.

Chuckling, he said, "You're gonna split the seams and it's not even your first day, Remus is doing the same thing."

I didn't even glance up. "So if more than one person is doing it, is it honestly that weird?"

"Uh, duh." He answered.

I rolled my eyes; done packing, i sat on the other side of the couch he had slumped on.

There was a brief silence until Sirius asked. "So where did you go when you left our compartment on the train?"

I looked at him. He was lying there, looking at me in curiosity.

"I just went to a different compartment." I said simple, looking back at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I figured." He said quickly, "but why?"

"I figured I would give you guys some space." I told him, and when he quirked his eyebrows up, I continued, "you guys wouldn't have been as open as I think you were had I stayed."

"I suppose that's true." He said sighing.

"Besides." I continued. "I made some friends, I think."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, sitting up to look at her full-on. "Anyone attractive?"

I raised my eyebrows, trying to look stern, but failing. I ended up chuckling, looking like an idiot, while he sat stiffly, looking at me dead on.

"Oh, you were serious?" I said after I stopped laughing.

He nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"There was a girl, and she was sorted into Gryffindor-" I started to say

"Is she hot?" He asked, cutting me off.

"Really Sirius?" I asked, exasperated. "We are eleven. Stop" I started to get up

"Oh, come on." He whined. "I'm not tired. Don't go. don't leave me alone to die!" He

shouted dramatically, gaining the attention of the nearby prefects.

I ignored him, grabbed my bag and went upstairs.

"It's only 9 o'clock!" Sirius shouted.

I ignored him until I reached a door that said "First year girls" and walked in.

I looked around the room, complete with four beds with scarlet curtains. A door to the bathroom and dressers along the wall. I found my bed with my trunk laid on top of it and changed into my pajamas.

I plopped into my bed and contemplated what had happened and what I knew was coming soon. I was expecting that howler from my parents in the morning, that would be pleasant. I would get embarrassed in front of the entire school for being in Gryffindor.

The Rolands would complain to Dumbledore, no doubt, and ask for a resorting. I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces. They had all been looking at me before I got sorted; the Slytherins felt confident that I would be sorted with them. ME, a high-class pureblood high on the wife- market, not that I wanted to be.

I was not looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
